A Tower Of Strength
by cyndaquil-babe
Summary: Did you ever wonder what happened to the Bladebrakers after the World Championships? Warning: YAOI KR
1. Default Chapter

A Tower of Strength  
  
Summary: Ever wonder what happened with the Bladebreakers after the World Championships? You have to read to find out!! P.S. bad at summary's sorry!!!  
  
Warning: This story contains Yaoi so if you don't like don't read!!! Pairings: Kai/Rei and Tys/Max Disclaimer: I do not to my dismay own beyblade the story or the characters  
  
On with the fic!!  
  
Tyson had just won the world championships by beating Tala in his match and he and the other Bladebreakers were going to celebrate their victory at Tyson's favorite restaurant (A/N: if he has one since he will eat pretty much anything). Rei had recently been released from the hospital and was very glad to be able to get out of there.  
  
"So Tyson where are we going again" inquired Max with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Well we are going to the best restaurant in town of course!" with a very secretive look on his face.  
  
"And where is that prey tell?" asked their stoic leader Kai looking very unamused.  
  
"Well it's a place close to the hospital so that we can pick up Rei on our way there and we'll be there before you know it!" said Tyson as they walked into the hospital and headed towards Rei's room.  
  
When they finally reached his room they were greeted by none other than Rei himself. Of course he still had crutches but none the less looked very happy to be getting out of the place he had been forced to call home for the past week and a half.  
  
"Hey guys" said Rei in a very nonchalant way although you could tell he was very happy.  
  
"Hey Rei how you feeling?" asked Max.  
  
"Great!" replied Rei very enthusiastically.  
  
"Well we better be off" Said Tyson "We don't want to miss are reservations!"  
  
When they finally reached the restaurant they all wore a look of shock on their faces. The restaurant was called "The Buffet for Big Eaters" or the BBE for short. The words Tyson's favorite Restaurant was scrawled across the front window. "You must come here a lot!" said Max who was too busy staring at the window to realize he was stating the obvious again. As soon as they walked in they were meet by a HUGE mob of Tyson lovers asking them to sign things.  
  
The "Chief" Kenny was already seated at the table waiting for them.  
  
"Hey Chief" they all said acknowledging the boy's presence.  
  
The first one to sit at the table was Tyson and Max soon followed suit, which of course only left two spots at the table right beside each other for Rei and Kai. The first to sit down was Kai who just sat down and returned to his normal position (you know eyes closed and legs crossed...). Rei on the other hand did not look as calm as he sat down with a nervous expression on his face.  
  
Tyson and Max were staring at the buffet thinking of all the food they could get while Kenny, Rei, and Kai were sitting there staring at their menus. Then all of the sudden someone familiar was standing their asking them "Can I take you order"...  
  
O.o I ended on a cliffy!! Sorry guys I didn't plan on this but anyway please RnR and tell me if you think I should continue or not. Oh yes and I give Meico full credit for the restaurant. So please RnR!! 


	2. A suprise apperence

Chapter 2 A surprise appearance  
  
Hi guys I'm back with another chapter of your favorite story! I send my thanks to all those of you who reviewed my story they were all very appreciated! I apologize for delay and I will be updating more frequently so on with the fic!  
  
Summary: Ever wonder what happened with the Bladebreakers after the World Championships? You have to read to find out!! P.S. bad at summary's sorry!!!  
  
Warning: This story contains Yaoi so if you don't like don't read!!! Pairings: Kai/Rei and Tys/Max Disclaimer: I do not to my dismay own beyblade the story or the characters  
  
Last chapter ~ Tyson and Max were staring at the buffet thinking of all the food they could get while Kenny, Rei, and Kai were sitting there staring at their menus. Then all of the sudden someone familiar was standing their asking them "Can I take your order..."  
  
"Tala what are you doing here?" said Kai looking unusually interested.  
  
"Well all of the Demolition Boys are working here as well because we got in a little trouble with the law and we were told since were first time offenders (A/N: have they gotten in trouble before?) That we have to do our community service in a restaurant" explained Tala while being joined by the other Demolition Boys.  
  
"Oh hey Tala" said Tyson as he and Max joined the group.  
  
"Do you still live in the abbey?" asked the chief who quickly added "if you can tell that information" they could all see the look on the face of Kai and the D Boys.  
  
The look on their faces was well deserved as they all knew that Kai's Grandfather and his partner Boris had used them to try and take over the world.  
  
"No we don't we ran away right after the World Championships and we all moved into this condo that we found for cheap" explained Brian actually joining the conversation.  
  
"I'm glad to see that Rei got out of the hospital" said Brian while looking closely at Rei. "Well thank you" said Rei in an overly fake polite way as he was mumbling something to the affect of "Well you put me in there".  
  
Tyson didn't seem to notice the tension and casually asked when their shift was up.  
  
"um actually now that you mention it should be over right about now" said Ian. "Well would you like to join us for dinner?" the chief politely asked. They looked at each other then nodded the head and set off in search for chairs.  
  
"Great this means well be able to get to know each other better" said Rei to no one in particular.  
  
Just as Rei started to chat politely to Spencer, Kai was sneaking looks at Rei and was thinking some naughty things in his head.  
  
Rei was blissfully unaware that the person who he was madly in love with had the same exact feeling towards him. The night was pretty boring but meant a lot to two people in particular that kept sending see looks at each other.  
  
After they had finished dinner they went their separate directions. The Blade Breakers had returned to Tyson's house where they were all staying for the moment. Tyson and Max shared a room and Kai and Rei shared one and the chief had the basement all to himself.  
  
During the middle of the night Kai was having some difficulty sleeping. He kept dreaming that he was back at the abbey and he was receiving his daily beating from his grandfather. He woke up wit a start and he looked around to notice that Rei was looking at him with a questioning look on his face.  
  
He didn't say a word to Rei as he got up and left the room and eventually the house to have a late night walk.  
  
Rei was starting to cry at the thought that Kai did not trust him enough to tell him what was wrong.  
  
Wow! I finished another chapter! Please RnR and tell me if its worth continuing ! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Avoidance

Chapter 3: The Avoidance  
  
Hello again! I'm adding another chapter to my story! I would like to thank the reviewers once again for there encouragement with my story! This chapter is going to be a sad one just to warn you all  
  
Summary: Ever wonder what happened with the Bladebreakers after the World Championships? You have to read to find out!! P.S. bad at summary's sorry!!!  
  
Warning: This story contains Yaoi so if you don't like don't read!!! Pairings: Kai/Rei and Tys/Max Disclaimer: I do not to my dismay own beyblade the story or the characters  
  
Last chapter He didn't say a word to Rei as he got up and left the room and eventually the house to have a late night walk. Rei was starting to cry at the thought that Kai did not trust him enough to tell him what was wrong.   
  
While Rei was inside crying Kai decided to go on a midnight walk. He thought to himself who would understand? He naturally thought of Rei who he thought was inside sleeping. He didn't think Rei would understand so he headed of in the direction of the condo in which the demolition boys were staying.  
  
As soon as he got there he rang the door bell and it was answered by Tala who was standing there in his pajamas looking as if he was about to fall asleep.  
  
"Kai?" Tala asked through a wide yawn.  
  
"I'm sorry for waking you up so late but I had another nightmare that I was in the abbey and I really needed to talk" answered Kai who was standing awkwardly at the door.  
  
Kai peered in to see that Ian and Spencer were sleeping together on the couch looking quite comfy. Spencer had has arms rapped around Ian who appeared to be fast asleep. Bryan it appeared had just disappeared.  
  
I wish that was me and Rei he thought then mentally slapped himself for it.  
  
"Okay you can come in" said Tala with another huge yawn.  
  
With that Tala stepped aside as Kai passed through the door. Kai and Tala decided that they would go into Bryan and Tala's room to not disturb Ian and Spencer.  
  
"Okay so what happened?" questioned Tala.  
  
"I dreamt that I was back in the abbey and enduring another one of my grandfather's beatings" stated Kai as he looked past Tala into the bedroom window.  
  
Just as Tala was about to say something Kai interrupted.  
  
"There was some thing different this time though" said Kai.  
  
"What was different this time?" pushed Tala who had a interested look on his face.  
  
"This time....my father was in it and he was telling my grandfather to stop beating me and then all of a sudden he's gone and I never see him again" said Kai who was sporting a sad look on his face.  
  
Tala having known that Kai had never known his parents (his mother died in child birth and his father disappeared) and having grown up in the abbey could sort of understand what Kai was going through.  
  
"Do you remember anything else that happened?" said Tala.  
  
Kai though for a moment but quickly shook his head no.  
  
"Did you talk to your team about this?" asked Tala.  
  
"No I thought they wouldn't understand" said Kai.  
  
"I think that you should go and talk to your team about this because I find it always helps" said Tala.  
  
"But...." started Kai.  
  
"No buts now go and talk to your team it's just about dawn" ordered Tala.  
  
Kai stood up grumbling about how they wouldn't understand as he was walking back to their house to talk to his team.  
  
I think one person on your team especially will understand better than you think thought Tala after Kai had left the room.  
  
I'm trying to make each chapter longer I promise but I thought this was a good place to end.  
  
So please RnR with your thoughts. Please? looks at you with puppy dog eyes. 


End file.
